


Bittersweet Endings

by Fandoms_R_Fun



Series: Life Is Strange One Shots [4]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Dark, Karma - Freeform, One Shot, Sad, good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_R_Fun/pseuds/Fandoms_R_Fun
Summary: Revenge is a dish, best served for your friends...





	Bittersweet Endings

Victoria sits on the bench overlooking the sea, her head in her hands and her head in the clouds.

_I can't wait for this to be over. It's all I want..._

Victoria hears footsteps approaching, but she keeps her head down."Hey Vic." she looks up and sees Nathan standing infront of her.

"Burn in hell, Nate..."

Nathan takes a step back, shock on his face for a moment. It quickly fades and he scowls back. "What's with the stick up your ass?"

Victoria stands up slowly, looking at him with dead eyes and a hollow soul. "You killed them Nate, that's what you did."

"Killed who? Those dumb bitches had it coming." Nathan scoffs and looks out at the ocean, a smirk on his face.

"You shot Max, the girl who was nothing but kind to everyone. She was shy and sweet and the only thing she ever did was eat a bullet for her friend. One that you shot." Victoria takes a step towards Nathan, reaching into her pocket. "Your actions caused Chloe to lose all that she had left in this world, so she drank. She drank and drank and drank until she just decided to call it a day and drove into a tree at full speed." Victoria takes another step, her hand tightening around what is inside her pocket. "All she did wrong was get dealt a bad hand in life. She was just trying to get by until you took away everything she had." She grits her teeth, narrowing her eyes at Nathan. "And then you took Katie away.  **You** were the one who kidnapped her and did those things to her. You were the one who drove her to the pills and eventually the noose." Victoria grits her teeth as she finds herself face to face with the person she cannot stand. "It's all your damn fault! Her only sin was that she was too nice to people and that she had too much love and forgiveness for us, but none for herself. You took away the woman I loved you BASTARD!" She shoves him and he grabs onto her collar.

"Do you really think that I care? Oh boo hoo, your punk bitch and her lover died. What does it matter. Oh no, your little rug munching church mouse is dead." Nathan spits in her face and grins wickedly. "Who fucking cares?"

_Father, please forgive me for what I am about to do, but I bring him to you for judgement._

"I do." Victoria takes out the knife from her pocket, plunging it into Nathan's side. She begins pushing him to the edge of the cliff. Nathan grabs onto the back of her head and pulls her with him. As they start to fall backwards, he stabs her in the gut. She screams in agony as they begin to fall.

_Good, I don't deserve to die like the others did. It would be too good for me..._

As they hurtle towards the earth, the rocks and sand below become more and more clear. As they reach the ground, Nathan lands first.

_**CRACK** _

Victoria grimaces as she lands on top of him, the knife digging it's way deeper. She looks over to see the crumpled form of Nathan, horror frozen on his face. "Don't worry guys, I'll be with you soon." Victoria lets her head rest against the rock before her. "I know that one of you probably put in a good word for me up above, but if I don't end up there with you three, I'll make sure I fight him for you in the next life...." She sighs and looks out at the vast, lapping water. The waves look beautiful as the sun slowly sets behind them. "One last amazing picture before I go. Thank you..." Her breathing shallows and the world around her slowly fades. As she takes her final breath, Victoria Chase finally feels at peace.

As her soul leaves her body, Victoria feels a presence. She turns to see three figures standing next to her. "Chloe, Max, Katie...!" she rushes forwards and embraces the spirits of her friends. "I've missed you all so much. I know it hasn't been long, but I've been so alone."

"We know, Vicky." Kate's spirit speaks up. "We've been waiting for you. I know that you would have joined us sooner, but you were...taking care of business." Kate sighs and looks around. "You know, you weren't going to go to the underground, but it was looking a little bad there. We'd thought we'd lost you. We did put in a good word for you though." Kate smiles happily at Victoria. "The man upstairs understood your situation."

"Thank you."

"Max and Chloe helped." Victoria looks over at the pair of spirits, standing in each other's embrace. They nod and smile. "So Vic." Victoria looks back to Kate, seeing a smile on her face. "I know you kind of planned on going 9 rounds with Nathan down in hell, but would you mind coming with us instead?"

Without a moments hesitation, Victoria nods. "I would love that."

"Great!" Max jumps up and down for a moment. "We have so much to show you. We found this amazing place, they serve tea, coffee, and waffles. The 3 best things you could ever ask for!"

"Hey, they serve eggs and bacon too." Chloe chimes in. "Besides, you just mention those because you're sick of eating the pizza with me all of the time."

'Nu-uh, I can beat you any day at pizza eating." Max puffs out her chest as they lock arms, walking towards a bright light in the distance.

Kate holds out her arm to Victoria. Victoria looks at Kate's arm for a moment, and then they interlock their arms as well. "I can't wait, Katie. This is our first day back together. All of us together again, forever..."


End file.
